My Dirty Little Secret
by jourenforeverxo
Summary: Which path does Laurens life take after she leaves the square for a second time? NOT a sequel to Returning, read inside for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**Short chapter to begin with, sorry i haven't started on a sequal to Returning yet, i havent had any bursts of inspiration and I feel like whichever path i take the story it will become boring, i got inspired with this story by Sinead on Hollyoaks, she WILL be featured in this story but it is not a collab with hollyoaks :) please R&R and let me know your thoughts :) other chapters will be longer! x**

For me, Lauren Branning, life was never easy.

I had a one and a half year old daughter, Kira-Jo, her dad is my cousin.

She never see's her dad as the last time I saw him was when we decided to try and rebuild our relationship, cut long story short, I was a recovering alcoholic, he didn't want to get in the way of my recovery so we took things slowly, that was before I caught him in bed with my on and off best friend Lucy.

That was when I decided enough was enough and moved back down to Exeter with my mum. It wasn't until I arrived back where I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know how to tell my mum, I didn't even know how far I was gone as the last time I had had sex was way back in April, with Joey.. call it 'make up' sex as he forgave me for forgetting his marathon.

I booked an appointment at the nearest hospital to get everything checked out, I found out i was 8 and a half months pregnant.. I couldn't believe it at first as I had no signs, no sickness, no symptoms and most of all.. no bump.

They showed me on the screen a beautiful baby growing inside me, I felt my ears water up, how could I not have known I was pregnant?  
Anyway, I'm rabbling on.. I couldn't tell mum, she'd only make me put it up for adoption or worse, so I gathered some money together and moved down to Liverpool where me and Kira now live in a flat looking out onto a river bank

* * *

Its hard to afford money to keep me and Kira living, I need food in the fridge, clothes on her back and I just cant afford it.

So every night, I'd leave her with a friend I'd come to make called Demi, I told Demi I was just going to work, well technically I was.. what Demi didn't know was the name of my job was prostitution.

**PLEASE R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is kind of getting into Laurens life, how she gets her money and what she has to do, im not really sure how much prostitutes get payed or what they actually have to do as I didn't want to make it that Lauren just stood on street corners, I tried googling it and all I got were people giving sarcastic answers so sorry if its not 100% correct just bare with me.**

I just finished applying my lipstick, as I gazed in the mirror at my appearence.

Smokey eyes, with fake eyelashes, red lipstick, blonde curly hair, a tight black dress that pressed my boobs together giving me a full on clevage.

I looked like a desperate slut.. well i guess i was, desperate for money that is.

I grabbed my coat and wrapped it around me before making my way downstairs.

"You're leaving early tonight, Lo?" I heard Demi say.

"Yeah, I need to get down there quicker as.. Andy wanted a word with me" I said quickly as I made up an excuse.

I bent down to give Kira a kiss.

"Night baby, mummy loves you loads, be good for auntie Dem and ill see you in the morning".

She wriggled her nose, "night mummy" she said whilst giggling, and with that i left.

* * *

I got to the club at about half 9, when most of the lads were beginning to get drunk, i ordered myself a glass of water and sat waiting for someone to catch my eye.

I saw this goodlooking bloke walk in, mustve been in his late 30's, he had ray-bans on his head, and a sharp looking suit on, i made my way over..

"Hi, im Lauren" I said confidently whilst grinning.

He turned around and threw me a sexy glance, "Jake" he simply spoke as he took my hand a placed a kiss upon my nuckles.

I giggled at his move and we began to engage in a conversation.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked, curiously.

"I own a few properties here and there, own my own manufacturing business, how do you make your money?" he asked me.

"wouldn't you like to know" i spoke back, gazing up at him through my eyelashes.

This lad was definately on my to do list, he was loaded, had good banter, and was full on goodlooking.

"anyway, im off in about 10 minutes, how about we exchange numbers? i'd like to see you again Lauren" he said, giving me another one of his sexy grins.

I really wasn't interested in a relationship, only the money to get me and Kira by, to be honest I'm still not fully over Joey.

I knew I wasn't getting anywhere fast so i grabbed him and started kissing him.

He started responding before pulling me up and into the toilets.

He was full on making out with me as we squashed into one of the cubicles, I heard his zipper undo as i pulled my dress up and knickers down.

"protection, he murmered against my lips.

"im on the pill" I whispered whilst panting.

I gasped as i felt him enter me, oh fuck he was big, I tried to control my moans as I knew we wasn't alone in the toilets.

He grabbed hold of the top of my dress and yanked it down, taking one of my boobs in his mouth as he played with the other with his hand.

* * *

not even 15 minutes later we were both panting, as I sorted my dress out and he zipped himself back up.

He was about to walk away when I pulled him back.

"I dont work for free you know" i stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"oh yeah sorry darling" he apologised, handing me £500.

I waited for him to leave before gasping, £500?! he mustve thought i was good.

I left the pub and go outside as the cold air hit me, I began my walk home, walking past this girl i knew called Sinead.

"sup Lo!" she said as she hugged me.

"you alright girl?" i replied, "how did you do tonight?"  
Sinead is stuck in the same situation as me, single mum, got a daughter, only Katy is about a year older than Kira, she was the one who gave me the idea of doing what i do today, as she does it herself, only she's had it alot tougher than me, selling drugs, nearly getting arrested.

"I done the flirt and run tonight, how about you?" she asked.

'Flirt and run' is our little nickname, for where we'd flirt with the guy, slip his wallet into our bags and make a break for it, I've done it many times, I've only ever actually had sex with about 5 of these men.

"Went all the way tonight, proper fitty too" i answered her whilst winking.

"oh girl that sucks but its good too haha, well i've gotta get back, left Katy with Ste again"

We said our goodbyes and I carried on home.

I wasn't sure how long I'm gonna have to keep this up for.

It makes me feel sick knowing I have to do this just to keep me and Kira alive, nothing about what i do pleases me, i feel disgusted in myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**a few familiar faces are gonna be shown in the next chapter :)**

**please read and review it would mean a lot to me :)**

I cried myself to sleep again that night.

I had an every day routine, wake up, spend the day with Kira, go out and earn money, then cry myself to sleep.

I didn't even need to be doing it every night, I just done it so I knew me and Kira had something to fall back on if times ever got tough.

I knew I wasn't being selfish, I was thinking about the life I wanted for my daughter.

I didnt want her growing up not being able to have nice things, or not be able to get fed everyday, I wanted her to have the happy childhood that I didnt, I'm the only thing shes got, Kira is my world, and I'd go to extreme lengths to make sure my world stays happy.

* * *

I gently woke Kira up.

"come on baby, its morning", she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and pouted at me, the same pout that I'd do, before looking at me with her big brown eyes.

I pulled her into my arms as i felt her snuggle her head into my neck.

"come on baby you can't go back to sleep" I said, before tickling her, which made her laugh.

I'd sat her in her special chair and gave her some bacon to eat, she was mad about bacon, she'd give me stress all day if she didn't have it for breakfast.. I guess she got that from Joey.

It makes my heart ache to think about what he's doing right now, probably waking up in Lucy's bed, her waiting on him hand and foot, who knows she could even be pregnant, or could've had his child by now, whilst I'm here raising one he didn't even know about.

I got so lost within my thoughts I didnt notice that I'd left the oven on, before it began to smoke.

"uh-oh mummy" I heard Kira say.

"yes silly mummy aye" I smiled at her, before switching the oven off and sitting at the table next to Kira with my coffee.

* * *

I decided to take Kira into town and spend the day with Sinead and Katy, little bit of girls shopping.

"oh my gosh!" i exclaimed.

"what what what?" sinead asked, jumping around.

"t-t-t-thats Jake!" I stuttered, pointing at him, he saw me and started walking over.

"Hello you", he said and shot me that famous sexy grin.

"Hi" i spoke, trying to hide my smile, but I could feel my cheeks going red.

I saw sinead putting her thumbs up to me behind him, clearly she thought he was a good catch.

"I didnt think I was going to see you again", he spoke softly, "wanna go fetch a coffee or something?".

I saw sinead give me the 'go with him!' signal, as she took Katy and strolled into a shop.

"yeah of course" I smiled, "you don't mind if this little one comes along do you?"

He double took at Kira's stroller, and as he smiled I let out the breath I didnt know I was holding.

"yeah sure, whats you name?" he said as he crouched down to Kira's level.

"Kira-woe!" she exclaimed, giggling.

"well nice to meet you, Kira-woe" he said as he tickled her under the chin.

I couldn't contain my laugh.

"what?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Its Kira-Jo not woe, she can't say her J's properly yet, so your name to her would probably be Ake".

We spoke the whole way to the coffee shop, and I realised how much we had in commen, Jake also used to be an alcoholic, he'd been recovered for nearly 10 years now, he was very interested to hear my story out, which I was very grateful for as not many people seemed to care what i'd had to say, not even my own family.

* * *

I slumped down on the sofa as I received another text from Jake, I was already texting him even though we parted ways not even half hour ago.

I was completely smitten with him, who knew aye? last night he was nothing more than a customer to me, sure we had banter, but I didn't think it would lead on to anything else..


	4. Chapter 4

*1 week later*

I woke up Thursday morning and glanced at my phone seeing a text from Jake.

"Hey wanna do something tonight, just us two?"

"Sorry I cant.. got work" I text him back, scared of his reply.

"If that 'work' is doing the same stuff we did the night we met you can forget it."

"I need the money Jake! you dont understand"

It was a good 20 minutes since i'd sent the last text and I was pretty sure Jake didn't want anything to do with me, I dared say it but we've been spending alot of time together over the past week and i think i was falling for him.

A knock at the door disturbed me from my thoughts, i frowned as i got up to answer it.

I saw Jake panting at my door as I opened it.

"You can forget your 'work' tonight" he said to me.

"jake i-" he interupted me placing a finger to my lips.

"No Lauren, you're better than that, you don't need to do that to get by in life, your friend Sinead, she's not exactly a good role model to you, you dont need to do prostitution, I'm sure theres loads of workplaces round here willing to take on you, you're funny, smart and beautiful, it pains me to think of all them disgusting men touching your body just so you can get money when theres plenty of other ways" he spoke to me softly.

"Thankyou Jake" I said as I hugged him, as we pulled away we stared into eachothers eyes, and before I knew it he was kissing me roughly, and i couldn't help but respond.

"ake ake ake" Kira said, running into the living room, stopping dead in her tracks just as me and Jake pulled away from eachother awkwardly.

"hello little one!" Jake spoke to her, "you been good for mummy recently?" he asked, before she was babbling away to him.

I stared out the kitchen window out onto the crowded street before a familiar face caught my eye.

"1 second!" i shouted as i darted out the door and down the steps.

"TYLER?!" I shouted.

He spun around looking a little lost, before seeing me, a huge smile took over my face before he hugged me, lifting me off the ground and spinning me round.

"well look at you Lo! you've certainly changed! what you doing in Liverpool?" he asked, curiously.

"I kinda live here now" I said, biting my lip. "Anyway what you doing here?"

"what? i got told you went back to walford after a month of being in rehab! and we're only here for a few more hours, driving back up to london soon as its alfie's birthday and theyve got a party going on in the vic, you coming?" he asked, excitedly.

"afraid not, don't talk to anyone up there anymore, not my mum, not my dad, none of my old friends or family" i explained.

"oh thats a shame, would've been nice to have one of my good mates back with me, lets just hope fats and that is still there aye" he said nudging me.

I missed London, I missed Joey, Fats, Whitney, Poppy.. and im even admitting to missing Lucy god damn it, my life up here may not be the best of lives but its certainly better than living in that shit hole surrounded by people who just stab me in the back time and time again.

"Lo, you okay? You kinda left in a hurry?"

I turned around to see Jake coming out the front door, carrying Kira.

"Whos this?" he asked.

"Jake, meet Tyler, he's one of my mates from London that I was telling you about" I said smiling.

"He wouldn't be that dick that broke your heart would he?" he said, angrily, why did he even care?  
"no, that was Joey, Tylers alright you two would get along"  
He shook hands with tyler.

tyler spoke, "so you're Laurens...?"

"Boyfriend" Jake corrected him, I just stared up at him as he smiled at my before taking his hand in mine.

"Aw thats great Lo, its good to see you've moved on from Joey, anyways i better be heading off, keep in touch Lauren, dont be a stranger" he said, hugging me.

"of course I will Tyler, see ya around" i said, smiling.

As he went, I turned to Jake.

"So you're my boyfriend now?" i asked, smirking up at him.

"well i thought i might aswell make it official, aslong as you're willing to put the prostitution behind you." he said, more seriously now.

"I'm not sure I can do that Jake, I need the money"

"forget it, remember what I said earlier?"

"of course, im sorry, lets go back in". i said, tugging at his arm.

**A/N 1 - so Laurens falling for this Jake, but could he really be who she thinks he is?**

**A/N 2 - I know I said a 'few' familiar faces, but I changed the way I wanted my story to go, so the little conversation with Tyler doesn't really have anything to do with the story, I don't know if it will come up again in a later chapter or anything. apologies if I've confused anyone. please review as i'd love to see your thoughts and idea's about this story, it would mean a lot to me x**


	5. Chapter 5

It was now 2 weeks later, me and Jake was on relationship terms, and I even think I was beginning to fall in love with him.

I still hadn't found myself a job, and I knew we was running low on money so just for 1 more night I might have to return to my old ways...

* * *

I returned home at about 1am.

"Demi?" I called, walking into the flat.

It appeared empty, I got confused as I walked into the bedroom and saw Jake bending over Kira's crib.

"Jake, what are you doing here? Wheres Demi?" I asked, nervously.

"I sent Demi home, I came here because you wasn't answering your phone, just to be told by Demi you was at work" He said, still not looking at me.

"Yeah, sorry, I er.." I said trying to think of an excuse.

"You went out selling yourself again didn't you Lauren" he said, finally looking at me.

I didn't know what to say, I stared at the floor.

"ANSWER ME LAUREN!" Jake shouted, as he grabbed my wrist.

"Jake you're hurting me" I said, as I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"What did I say to you about your little job Lauren? You didn't listen to me did you?" He said a little bit quieter, but I could still hear the anger in his voice.

His grip tightened on my arm, I felt his hand pull at my hair until I fell to the ground with a thud, my head smashing against the wooden flooring.

"You disgust me" He said before spitting at me, and taking Kira in his arms and walking into the living room.

"I'm sorry!" i screamed, "give me one more chance Jake, please, I think I love you!".

"Go to sleep Lauren, I'll deal with Kira" he sighed.

* * *

I woke up with a thumping headahce, instantly remembering the night before.

I saw Kira back in her cot, sleeping with a small smile on her face, one of Joey's many traits; it pained me how much she looked like him.

I got up to open the door, only to find it was locked.

"Jake?" I called, hoping he was on the other side.

"You're not coming out until you've learned your lesson Lauren" he responded.

I started laughing, "Come on Jake, you can't be serious" I said, hoping this was all one big joke.

"I mean it Lauren, if you want this to work, I've got to learn to trust you, and until I have, you're staying in there" he stated.

"No Jake, you can't keep us locked in here, Kira needs food and drink, shes a 1 year old child Jake" I sighed.

"You should've thought about that shouldn't you" I heard him say before he slammed the door.

I was trapped...

* * *

must've been about 6 hours later, Kira was grizzling for food and I was ripping my hair out trying to figure out where Jake was.

I heard the front door slam, and i rushed up to the bedroom door.

"Jake, is that you?" I asked.

Silence... "J-J-Jake?" I asked again, a little unsure of who was wondering around my flat.

I heard the key click in the bedroom door, as it swung open and Jake was standing there.

I stood facing him, the smell of booze on his breath was over-whelming.

"You've been drinking" I stated, hard to believe it.. I thought he was an ex-alcoholic.

"naaa you dont say Lo!" he said, slurring his words.. great, he was drunk.

"Come on Jake, stay in my bed for the night" I said, whilst tugging his arm tying to get him to move.

"Get your hands off me you dirty slapper" he hissed in my ear.

Then I felt it, his hand accross my face.

I felt my head hit the floor once again.

dizziness took over me.

Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - for the guest review who asked if Joey was going to be in this story, he will be appearing in the next few chapters, I'm just waiting to see as I'm not sure how I want to bring him into it, If anyone could leave their idea's with me, or pm me if you think you could be to some help, I would happily give you credit :)**

**oh and also, sorry if it seems asif I am skipping through this, but I kind of need the story to get to its point, and if I didnt skip through some weeks then the chapters would drag and it would become boring, and for anyone wondering, Jake has been abusing Lauren for a few weeks.**

**Hope that cleared a few things up :)**

This was becoming a daily routine.

Jake getting drunk and hitting me, still claiming I was a 'prostitute' when the last night I had actually done any prostitution was with him.. nearly 4 weeks ago.

I couldn't escape him, he was too strong, that.. and the fact that all the pain I kind of bought on myself, it was my fault for being a prostitute, for ever choosing that kind of lifestyle, this is basically me being punished for all my mistakes.

I love Jake, I dont know why but I do, and I hate myself for it, I know he only hurts me to try and teach me a lesson, hes not an aggresive guy, he would never hurt Kira, if he did that would be the last straw as my daughter gets put before anyone.

I found myself drowsily sitting at the dining table stirring my coffee whilst Kira took a nap on the sofa, he was due home any minute, I needed to prepare myself for what today could bring..

3 hours later, and Jake still hadn't returned, this was unusual, he was usually back here at 6 on the dot, I guess you could say he lived here now, he insisted it and I wasn't going to strike an argument about it, knowing it would only bring me more cuts and bruises.

I have to tread on eggshells around Jake, anything in the slightest could set him off.

He ended up arriving home just after 9:30, I was in the bath and Kira was sound asleep in the bedroom.

"Lo?" he called through the flat.

"Hang on" I called, exiting the bathroom, seeing Jake stood in the living room, flowers in his hand.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late home, I bought you these to make up for it" he smirked, handing me the flowers.

I took them from him cautiously.

"Thankyou" I said, stepping on my tiptoes and kissing him, as I was about to pull away he snaked his arm around my neck and pulled me closer.

He clearly didn't want to stop, and I wasn't going to make him, who knew how long his good mood was gonna last?

We started ripping eachothers clothes off, I loved the way he made my body tingle before we had even done anything, only Joey had ever been able to do this in the past.

"mm babe we need to be quiet, Kira's in bed" I mumbled against his lips.

"Its fine babe, you're the one whos gonna have to try and keep quiet, after what I'm about to do to you, you'll be screaming my name loud enough for the whole block of flats to hear" he said, smirking into the kiss.

'nothing unusual there' I thought to myself, thinking of how many times he'd made me scream, and hardly ever for a good reason.

I squealed as he picked me up unexpectedly, and placed me down on the sofa, where he began to place soft gentle kisses all over my bruises.

"I'm sorry about all this baby" He said, as he carried on pecking kisses all over my body.

"Its fine Jake, really.. I guess i deserve it" I told him.

"no, I'm a monster, I shouldn't do this to you, I'm so sorry baby it will never happen again" he replied, I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Jake"

"I love you too, princess"

* * *

I woke up snuggled next to Jake on the sofa, him slightyly snoring with his mouth open.

I'd dread to think what was happening today.

I unwrapped his arms from around me and went to check on Kira, who was still sound asleep in her cot, considering it was 10am.

I was glad I had a baby who loved sleeping, I never had any troubles with late nights or early mornings.

"Lo?" I heard Jake mumble as he got up from the sofa.

I ran through to the living room, "Yeah?" I asked, nervously.

"Do you wanna go Liverpool high street today? I wanna treat you and Kira" He said, smiling down at me.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun" I said, quickly pecking him on the lips.

* * *

"That mans looking at you" I heard Jake mumble next to me.

We was walking through the high street, me pushing Kira in her stroller and Jake next to me, with his arm around my waist, we looked like the perfect family, if only people knew what went on behind closed doors.

"Jake, I cant help it if someones looking at me" I sighed.

"Yes you can! You didn't have to wear jeans that tight today did you?" He hissed in my ear, making my body tremble.

"Are you seriously going to complain about what I wear?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You're going to regret this later" He whispered.

* * *

I walked into the flat first, Jake slamming the door behind me.

"Why do you have to spoil everything all the time?" He shouted at me.

"Jake I've done nothing wrong! I can't help that those men were looking at me! I think they could tell I was with you though considering how tight your arm was around my waist" I shouted back at him, instantly regretting it.

"What gives you the right to shout at me?" He said, wacking me round the face.

I wasn't going to let him get away with this anymore.

"No Jake, You cant keep doing this! Getting angry and then hitting me, its not right and its ilegal! what do you think the police would say if I went down the station right now and showed them all these cuts and bruises?" I nearly screamed at him.

I could hear Kira crying in the other room, I went to go see to her but I got pulled back by my hair by Jake.

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to sceam at me and then just walk away" He hissed.

"Jake my daughter is crying in the other room, I need to go see to her!" I said, tugging my arm, and running into the other room.

"Hey baby, don't cry mummys here" I soothed her, bouncing her up and down on my hip.

"Everythings going to be okay baby" I whispered.. but was it?  
I heard the bedroom door slam, and the key turn.

"Jake what are you doing?" I sighed.

"You think you're going to tell the police on me? How can you when you're locked in the bedroom" I heard him chuckle from the other side.

It was a good hour later and I heard the front door slam, he'd obviously gone out.

I knew what I had to do.

I pulled my phone out and scrolled through the contacts, my finger hovered over the name, before i made the choice and pressed 'call'.

I heard it dialling, and then they finally answered, the voice on the other end "Hello?"  
"Daddy..." I breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter, I might update again tonight, I might not, as i'm going out in an hour and won't be back until about midnight, if I don't update tonight there will definitely be one tomorrow morning x**

**Max's POV;**

"L-Lauren?" I stuttered down the phone.

Everyone turned and stared at me.

"Dad am I glad to hear your voice" I heard Lauren say through the phone.

She sounded scared, and I could tell she'd been crying.

"Lauren? are you OK? whats happened, is it your mum?" I asked, thinking over everything that could be wrong.

"Dad I havent spoken to mum in nearly 2 years..." She admitted to me.

My face must've paled, everyone was still staring at me.

It hadn't helped that Lauren had rang me during a family dinner in the vic.

Everyone was here, Carol, Bianca and the kids, Abi, Cora, Dot, Jack, Amy, Ronnie, and most of all Alice and Joey.

"Lauren what do you mean you ain't seen your mum in 2 years? whats going on down there?" I asked, still confused to the whole situation.

"Dad never mind that, you just need to come and help me.. now" She sounded even more scared now, I heard a door swing open in the background.

"Dad, please help me", She was definately crying now, she quickly read out her address to me, and then I heard a male voice shouting in the background, Lauren screamed and then the line went dead.

I rose from my seat without a second thought, my baby was in trouble and I was going to go and save her.

"Max?" I heard Joey say accross the table, "What is it?" He asked.

I knew Joey still cared and loved Lauren.

"Joey I'm going to need your help, and Jack yours too.. boys, we're going to Liverpool" I spoke.

* * *

**Laurens POV;**

"Jake I'm sorry" I screamed through my tears.

"Lauren, who was that on the phone" He repeated.

"No one, just my dad, he called me, but I didn't say anything, I promise" I said, looking down.

"I know when you're lying Lauren" He sighed.

"Ill beat it out of you if I have to" He threatened.

"Beat what out of me? I haven't done anything I swear!" I screamed, feeling the tears fall down my face.

He hit me, repeatedly.

I can't take this anymore, I couldn't keep living like this.

I looked over at Kira, watching me from inside her cot.

It was horrible my daughter having to see her mum like this, my daughter was having the childhood I wanted to keep her away from.

I promised her I would keep her safe and happy and away from any harm.

It was all lies, I'm a useless mother.

Once again, Jake locked me in the bedroom.

I crawled over as best as I could to Kira's cot, gently picked her up, and laid her onto my chest.

"shh baby, everythings going to be alright, I promise, I'm not going to let him hurt you"

I sat with my back towards to wardrobe, my ribs were killing me.

"Please hurry up daddy" I whispered, before breaking down in tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed :/ I wanted to try and fit it all into 1 chapter... enjoy :) X**

4 hours later and dad should be due here any minute, I was in pain, and I didn't know how much longer I could cope with this.

Luckily Kira was a heavy sleeper, or the bedroom door would've woken her up as Jake basically swung it off his hinges as he forced it open.

I stood up as quickly as I could, despite how much pain I was in.

"Are you finally going to tell me what that phonecall was about?" Jake slurred, once again he was drunk, now I finally know how annoying I must've been back in my drunk days.

"I told you Jake, there is nothing to tell" I sighed.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" He screamed at me, grabbing my hair and slamming my head into the wall.

"I'm telling the truth", I stated, even though I wasn't, I couldn't let my guard down.

"I'm not dumb you know, Lauren" He chuckled to me.

I felt my head smash against the wall again.

"Jake, you can't keep doing this to me, its ilegal, if I told the police you'd get banged up!" I tried to make him see sense.

"If you grass on me, I'd make sure the police get a nice little detailled story about the night we met, you wouldn't want that would you? You going to prison, and Kira growing up without a mum, because the dirty slut was in prison for selling herself" He hissed at me.

He'd hit a weak spot there, he knew I'd do anything for Kira, I couldn't bare for her to grow up without a mother by her side, it was hard enough without a father, which i was having serious second thoughts about...

"nothing to say for yourself now? good" I could almost hear him smirking as he said that.

I felt my head connect with the wall again.

I heard the door break open.

Jake dropped me to the floor with a thud, footsteps making their way towards me.

"LAUREN?!" ah yes that was my dads voice.

"I'm here" I squeaked, he must've heard me, as within 2 seconds he was by my side.

"oh baby whats happened to you?" He cried out.

"wheres jake?" I stuttered.

"Putting up a fight with uncle Jack and Joey" He laughed.

I suddenly snapped up, the pain in my head and ribs no longer bothering me.

"You bought Joey here?" I asked, alarmed, whilst looking over to Kira's crib.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, confused, until he follow the direction of my head and his stare lingered on Kiras crib.

"Lauren.. is she yours?", I was surprised at how he'd just came out with it.

"Im sorry dad" I said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey baby, its ok, explain everything to me later okay? we'll get the both of you out of here first" he said, repeatedly kissing my hair.

"We got him out", I heard Joey say, as he walked into the bedroom, he stopped when he saw me, and stared down at me, he paled asif he saw a ghost or something, I dont blame him I mean i probably looked a right state at the moment.

"Joey, stay here with Lauren whilst i talk to Jack please", I can't believe he was actually going to leave me alone with Joey, this was going to be awkward..

"Hello stranger" Joey told me, as he sat down next to me.

I couldn't even get out an 'hello' as i broke down, Joey instantly pulled me into his arms.

"Hey its ok Lo, looks like you've had it tough" He said sighing, as he looked around.

I pulled out of his embrace and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I've fucked my life up big time Joe" I managed to get out.

"Hey no you haven't, you're 21 years old, you've still young, check out me, I'm pushing 30" He said, trying to cheer me up, which I must admit, it worked.

"Haha, stop being nice to me, I dont deserve it" I turned back serious.

"Lo, you've done nothing wrong at all" He soothed me.

"If only you knew" i said, looking up at him.

I didn't give him time to reply as dad and uncle Jack walked back in.

"right Lo, I want you to tell me exactly whats been happening for these past 2 years" Dad, asked me.

"you want the full story?" I asked, receiving nods of all 3 men.

"fine, it started when I returned to Exeter for the second time, I was doing my morning run when I felt dizzy, I sat on the bench, and I knew something wasn't right, so I went to the hospital to get myself checked up, thats when I found out I was 8 and a half months pregnant" I felt Joey tense up next to me.

"I couldn't tell mum I was pregnant, she'd kill me and tell me I wasn't ready, but I couldn't give her away, not after seeing her on screen for that first time, knowing there was a life growing inside of me, thats why I moved down here, I didn't tell mum of my plans because I knew she'd try to stop me, and I needed to do this, I took the last of my savings out of the bank and found this flat, it was perfect, small but spacious.. just what we needed, I got talking to one of the girls in the building and she told me about some work I could do" I began getting onto the subject of work, no way could I tell them I'd been selling myself.

"So i began doing waitressing a few nights a week, my friend Demi would babysit Kira, about 6 weeks ago, Jake came in, he was one of my customers, we had a bit of a chat and that was it, until I was in town with Sinead the next day and I saw him, we went for coffee and thats how things began, he was so sweet at first and I really thought he was genuine, but one night whem I got in from work, he was here instead of Demi, I could tell he had been drinking and then thats when he started hitting me, claiming I was a slapper and an unfit mother, one time he even beat me up just because a few guys stared at me once, he'd lock me and Kira in the bedroom, I don't even know what made him do this" I said, beginning to cry again, I felt Joeys arm snake around my waist as he pulled me to him.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" Joey hissed.

"No Joey, you can't! I kind of deserve it" I pleaded.

"Lauren, no body deserves to be treated like this, you're covered in bruises head to toe, you're shaking like mad and its obvious you're petrified of him, You didnt deserve this at all", Joey stated, making me look at him in his eyes as he said it.

I looked up at my dad and uncle Jack, both looked speachless.

"I-I-I-I can't believe you've been going through this whilst I've been in Walford thinking you're fine with your mum, why didn't she tell me?" He said, suddenly getting angry.

"Dad, dont worry about it, im sure she has her reasons".

"You're right, now lets get you out of here" Dad said.

I went over and gently prodded Kira awake, I'm surprised she'd slept through that to be honest.

"Baby, you've got to wake up" I whispered to her.

She groaned and rolled onto her side; another one of Joey's traits.

I gently picked her up and placed her on my hip, wincing at the pain it was causing in my ribs.

"Come on Lo, we're getting you to a hospital", I heard uncle Jack say next to me.

He took Kira out of my arms and placed her in Joeys, he looked a bit shocked as uncle Jack done this, but soon he rested her against his chest, as she snuggled into his shoulder and carried on sleeping.

Maybe she could tell he was her daddy?


	9. Chapter 9

I was laying in a hospital bed, I had just been seen to and they told me i had a few bruised ribs, but nothing serious, I didn't need to stay in over night or anything.

The door opened and I looked up expecting my dad or Jack or Joey to walk in, it wasn't any of them... it was Jake.

"What are you doing here" I asked, looking into his eyes.

He looked around the room before speaking, "I can't believe I done this to you Lauren, I'm sorry baby, I'll never be able to forgive myself" He said, as he started crying.

I ushered him over to the bed where he sat in the chair facing me, I grabbed his hands.

"Jake look at me", I spoke softly, as his eyes bored into mine.

"Jake, I dont know why you started doing it, but I thought you'd be the one, the ammount we had in commen, the way we just instantly clicked, how good you were with Kira, she loves you, you know? That night you came home drunk, that broke my heart as it was, because you told me you was an ex-alcoholic, and as a recovering one myself i thought we'd be able to confide in eachother, I thought you'd be the one to make this all easier for me.. I guess I was wrong, then the hitting started, I thought maybe it was because you was drunk, maybe you needed to release your anger and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, then it happened again, I guess I deserved it, you know, for what I used to do-"  
"No Lauren, you didn't deserve it", he interupted me, "I'm a monster for what I've done and I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again" He said, looking down to the floor.

"I think somebody wants their mummy" I looked up and saw Joey walking through the door with Kira.

His face turned red as he saw Jake sitting in the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here" He hissed.

"Joey leave it, he came to apologise" I stated, turning to Jake, "I think you should leave now"

Jake nodded as he stood up, keeping his head bowed as he walked past Joey and out of the door.

"Hello baby" I said, turning my attention to Kira.

"Mummy" She babbled, holding her arms out to me, as I took her in my arms and held her close.

"Lauren.. Kira's mine aint she" Joey asked.

I nodded, "I'm sorry I never told you, but I figured after finding you in bed with Lucy you wouldn't want to know, I had all these thoughts in my head at the time and I just needed to escape them" Tears spilling out my eyes.

"Hey Lo, its okay, I dont blame you, but now I've found yous, Im not letting you go, you're stuck with me now" he chuckled.

"Oh and if Jake ever tries to come near you again, I'm going to kill him, and thats not a threat... thats a promise" He said, more seriously now.

"Why do you care so much about me, I'm a dirty slut, I dont deserve it" I stated.

"Lauren, I couldn't stop caring about you even if I wanted to.. which I dont, you make my heart beat faster just by looking at you, you've had my heart since day 1 Lo, I'm still madly in love with you, dare I say it" He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Joey you've always been the one for me, you're like my soul mate, but I can't jump straight into things" I told him.

"It's okay Lo, take your time, wherever you go and whatever you do, I'll be right here waiting for you" He stated, making my heart crumble.

"Best-friends?" I asked, him whilst winking.

"Best-friends" He chuckled.

"Hey friends can hug right?" I asked.

Joey took no time in pulling me off the bed and onto his lap, Kira coming along with me.

The 3 of us just sat there all in eachothers arms, I could stay here with Joey and Kira for a lifetime.

This was who I belonged with, my family.

**Ok sorry if the 'wherever you go, whatever you do, i will be right here waiting for you' bit doesn't quite fit in to the conversation, but i was listening to the song by Richard Marx and i really wanted to add it in because i think its so cute omg okay then haha :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - for the person who asked how many chapters this story has and will there be a sequeal, im not sure as I just write as it comes to me, and as for the sequeal, im not promising anything as last time i promised a sequeal I didn't get no ideas so it didn't happen, there will definaetly be atleast 5 more chapters though :) x**

**Omg and also, I don't know if im going to be able to update for another week, unless i figure out how to do it by phone (if anyone could tell me how that would be great, i have an iphone4s)**

I could feel Joey kissing my hair repeatedly, as his hand stroke up and down Kira's back.

"I can't believe shes mine Lo", he stated, smiling down at her.

"Well believe it, because she's all yours... well half" I said, playfulling poking his chest.

"You two ready to go?" dad asked, peeking round the door, his eyes softening as he saw us all cuddled together.

"Yeah coming", I smiled.

* * *

We pulled up outside number 23, Albert Square.

"Dad what are we doing? I thought you was taking me home?" I asked, confused.

"This is your home now Lauren" Joey stated, "You can stay with me if you want? Or would you feel more comfortable staying at your dads".

I looked down at Kira, sleeping in Joey's arms.

"I think here should be fine", I said grinning up at Joey.

I got out the car, looking around at the square around me, not much had changed at all, I saw a few familiar faces but decided it would be best to get myself sorted now before making reunions.

I followed Joey into number 23, uncle Jack handing him a few bags of mine and Kira's stuff that he had gone back to the flat to get whilst we was at the hospital.

"So you live here all by youself now" I asked Joey, as we stepped inside the house.

"Yup, Kat and Alfie got back together, Michael's long gone and Alice and Tamwar live together in the flat above Jacks" He told me.

"Mind if I have a quick shower?" I asked Joey.

"Of course Lauren, you dont have to ask you know" He said, smirking at me.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry, will you be alright with Kira?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure, give me a bit of time to get to know my daughter" I smiled at him, as he started playfully tickling Kira as I went up to have a shower.

* * *

I returned downstairs in a pair of pyjamas i dug out from one of the bags, and walked into the living room to see Joey on the armchair, changed into a pair of sweatpants and no shirt... wow he had definately been working hard at the gym these few years.. i gulped.

"Err wheres Kira?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes on his, but i kept finding them wandering all over his body.

He pointed over to the armchair where I saw Kira cuddled up with a blanket, fast asleep.

"She sure does sleep alot" Joey joked.

"yeah one of your many traits" I said, poking him the arm.

He faked being offended, "well Lauren i always remembered it you being the lazy one, remember that time I had to try and wake you up at 8am to do your essay? I'm surprised I survived that day" He said, laughing.

I'm surprised he remembered that to be honet, it was ages ago, back in the days where we was in a happy relationship, no complications, and everybody accepted us being cousins in love.

"Come on, I made you a coffee" He said, holding out the mug and signalling me to sit next to him.

He held his arms open, and i fell against his chest as we lay there watching crap on TV.

I forgot how much I loved laying in his arms, how comfortable I was in his company, he was the only man i believed i've ever truly loved, he made me feel safe and wanted.. he was the one.

"Fuck being friends" I stated, as I sat up and pressed my lips onto Joeys, pushing him back against the sofa..

**(If I can't get on for the week, then I'm sorry for leaving it the way i have ;) )**


	11. Quick Note

**I know I said it would only be a week that I wouldn't be able to update for, but things have changed and now I won't be able to update or another week, I finally learnt how to update from my phone yay (that's how I'm doing this) but its hard to write a whole chapter on it so I'm sorry but another week of no updates. I PROMISE that I will update next Monday. I hope I ain't losing readers. I love seeing and reading your reviews please keep them up they inspire me to keep writing :) & whilst I've been away I've got new ideas for other stories so my time away has not been wasted(; thank you to everyone who reads and follows my stories.. really appreciate it :) x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Regular updates from now on, I promise, There may be 1 or 2 more tonight, and then I'll post atleast 1 new chapter everyday until this story is finished ( I still don't know how many more chapters it will be) & then I've got other story idea's that I cant wait to get started on :) I hope I still have readers so for those of you that are still here thankyou & I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

Joey seemed shocked by my actions, but i automatically felt him kissing me back, both of us applying the same amount of pressure, it turned heated quickly.

I suddenly felt him pull away.

"Woah, Lo what are we doing?" he asked.

"I thought it was what you wanted" I replied, looking down.

"It is, but its not what you want, is it?" He questioned me, as he cupped my face in his hands and tipped it up so i looked at him.

"I think it is.." I whispered.

"Lo, i dont want you to do anything you're going to regret" He admitted.

I sighed, "Ok sorry, I shouldn't of rushed back into things.."

"One day Lo, but not today" He said gently, I nodded, and snuggled back into his embrace as we carried on watching TV.

* * *

I woke up in a bed, I was confused until I stared around the room which quickly became familiar.. I was in Joey's bed.

I quickly realised that I was alone, and all of yesturday came flooding back, Dad saving me, Joey and uncle Jack getting rid of Jake, me staying at Joeys, and.. the kiss with Joey.

I could smell bacon cooking from downstairs, so I pushed the covers off of me, seeing I was dressed in my underwear and one of Joeys tops.

It rested just above my thighs so it was decent enough to go downstairs in.

I made my way down when I could hear Joey talking to Kira, I smiled slightly as I heard what he was saying.

"Does mummy really let you have all this bacon for breakfast?" He asked her.

I heard Kira giggle "Yupp" she exclaimed, giggling.

I heard her giggle even more, and then I walked into the kitchen and saw Joey tickling her, it was such a cute sight I even swear i felt tears in my eyes.

"mummy!" Kira squealed, making Joey look up at me.

"Morning Lo" He smiled, "Bacon?" He asked.

"Like you even have to ask Joe", I laughed, "Has she had you giving her extra bacon?" I asked, poking Kira playfully in the stomach.

"Yeah, just like her mum when it comes to bacon" He said, laughing.

"Actually I thought she got it from her dad" I said, looking up at him as he turned around and stared into my eyes.

God knows how long we were lost in eachothers eyes for but it was quickly interrupted by Kira asking an extremely awkward question.  
"Wheres ake?" She demanded, looking between me and Joey.

Neither of us knew what to say to her, I mean.. how exactly can you explain that to a one year old?

"Erm, we wont be seeing Jake anymore babe", I tried to explain to her.

"But why?" She asked, I felt Joey squeeze my shoulder in reassurance.

"Because Jake was a bad man, and we don't like bad men do we?" I asked her, trying not to let too much out.

She shook her head roughly, before smiling at me.

"Is Woey a bad man" She asked, pointing at Joey, who seemed amused by how she pronounced his name.

"No baby, Joey's a good man", I said, smiling up at him as he put his arms around my shoulder.

"A good man who was thinking on taking you lovely ladies shopping for the day?" He said, grinning.

Kira nearly shot out of herseat, she loved going shopping around the town, mainly because she knew I always spoilt her and got her what she wanted.

* * *

After nearly 3 hours of shopping we arrived back at the square.

Kira's stroller was over packed with bags, so Joey carried her whilst I carried on pushing it.

I loved seeing him bond with her, our daughter.

I'd had a good day so far, nothing could've ruined it.. or so I thought.

"Omg Lauren! What are you doing back here?"

My head shot up at the familiar voice.

I came face to face with someone I never wanted to see again.. Lucy Beale.


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for lack of updates! I know I said they would be regular but I've overdone myself with trying to write this, school work, plus studying as its my final year and I have GCSE's!

"Lucy!" I gasped.

She came up and hugged me, unusual for her, she seemed to have forgot what happened before I left.

"You look great Lo", she beamed, "oh hi, Joey!".

She turned around and smiled sickly at Joey.

"Who's this?" She asked, staring at Kira in Joey's arms.

Kira glared back at her, oviously not taking a liking to Lucy.

"she-she-she" I spluttered.

"Shes our daughter", Joey informed her, whilst putting his arm around my waist.

Lucy's face expression was priceless.

"Oh come on, thats impossible" She laughed it off.

"No Lucy, it really isnt" I said.

"Babe, you don't have to explain to her, come on lets get in" He ushered me towards the door of number 23.

"oh so you're living together aswell then? you fell back in the trap so soon Lauren! I thought you was smarter than that" she said, before walking off into the direction of the market.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked Joey, worriedly.

"Nothing Lo, just ignore her" He sighed.

What if Lucy was right? What if I had fallen back in the trap? What have I done?

Short chapter, kind of building up to drama :) plus this was how i wanted the chapter to end and I didnt want to put too much into the convosation, as it would drag on and onnnnn

Theres only one maybe 2 more chapters to this story, im definately doing a sequeal to this! it will be set a few years into the future :)


	14. Chapter 13

**I HAD MY LAPTOP CONFISATED - IT WAS HELL :'(**

I woke up the next morning next to Joey.

I looked as his beautiful face, he was so peaceful, his chest moving up and down as he breathed, his muscles had defiately improved.

I might aswell take one last good look, as after today I was never going to see him again.. and i mean it this time.

Lucy's words had really gotten to me 'You fell back into the trap so soon' I'd questioned Joey about it all night, but he just shrugged it off, trying to get out of answering me, claiming Lucy was just winding me up.. but was there more to it than that?

I tiptoed around the house, quickly trying to get some of mine and Kira's things together, before any of them woke up.

By the time I was sure I was sorted, it was 8:30am, cab was on its way all I had to do was quickly go and collect Kira then leave before Joey woke up.

I poked my head round the door to see he was still fast asleep, I went over and kissed his neck and inhaled his scent one last time, before quickly wiping my eyes and going back out again.

"You ready baby?" I asked Kira.

"Where we going mummy?" She asked, looking up at me, her eyes still droopy from where she'd not long woke up.

"On an adventure" I told her, before kissing her cute curls.

I got her settled in the cab before quickly running back in the house to get the last bag, i wrote a note to Joey:

_Im sorry this couldn't work out, thankyou for helping me out these past few days, just try to forget about us.. please? Love Lauren xxx_

Before turning my phone off and leaving that and the spare key he had given me next to the note on the side.

I climbed into the taxi and told the driver my old address, as he drove I stared out the window..

Looking around Walford for the last time.

**This was the last chapter! I hope I still have a few readers :S Ill get started on the sequel tomorrow, if not tonight! thankyou for everyone who followed & reviewed this story, means alot :) x**


End file.
